


A Kind of Magic

by Simorena



Category: Glee, Godmothered (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blaine Anderson & Tina Cohen-Chang Friendship, Broadway References, Fairy Tale Parody, Fashion Designer Kurt Hummel, Fluff and Humor, Godmothered - Freeform, Happy Ending, Kurt Hummel & Elliott Gilbert Friendship - Freeform, M/M, Magical Accidents, Matchmaking, Musician Blaine Anderson, New York City, Parallel Universes, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simorena/pseuds/Simorena
Summary: Хэппи-энды — прошлый век, твердит Верховная фея-крёстная, но её ученица юная Рэйчел Берри с этим не согласна. Чтобы доказать, что в жизни всегда есть место чуду, Рэйчел собирается устроить «долго и счастливо» двоим нью-йоркцам. Только в наши дни людям не так-то просто поверить в любовь, и тогда не обойтись без щепотки магии.~~~Stubborn young fairy godmother Rachel Berry going to get together two unsuspecting New Yorkers. Her tutor — Sue Sylvester — thinks it's a really idiotic idea. Well, just you wait, Headmistress, just you wait...Kinda retelling of the movie "Godmothered".
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 2





	1. You got the wrong number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lallagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallagogo/gifts).



> Dedicated to lovely Lallagoglee (a.k.a Lallagogo), who gave me courage to write this little silly Valentine story. XOXO  
> ~  
> Большое спасибо моей чудесной бете duplii за поддержку и советы при написании этой "валентинки". А также лучи любви miss_vermillion - спасибо, что ты на моей стороне, дружище!

**Февраль 2019**

  
— В некотором царстве, в некотором…

— О нет! НЕТ-НЕТ-НЕТ! Бекки, перестань!

— Но, госпожа…

— Сказано тебе: НЕТ! Прочь с глаз моих. Ну же, живо! В чулан, разбирать письма фанатов.

Низенькая светловолосая девчонка фыркнула, но подчинилась. Выходя из кабинета, она протянула руку, и…

— Не смей, дрянной паж! Только не этот пррроклятый ксилофон!

Несчастный инструмент рухнул на пол с оглушительной трелью, и Сью взвыла от досады.

— ВО-О-ОН! — рявкнула она вслед удирающему со всех ног пажу.

Что ж, дорогой читатель, на этой ноте позволь представить тебе Сью Сильвестр — наставницу фей-крёстных. Да-да, не каких-нибудь «зубных феечек, благодарю покорно», а всамделишных крёстных, которые с незапамятных времён помогают юным принцессам и принцам обретать своё «долго и счастливо».

Вот только… «Какие принцессы, феи-крёстные? 21 век на дворе!», — скажешь ты. Что ж, позволь рассказать, а вернее даже показать одну историю, которая произошла в 21 веке, накануне Валентинова дня в Нью-Йорке. Ну, обо всём по порядку!

Всё началось с несносной девчонки. Если спросить Сью, то за всё время её пребывания в должности Верховной феи-крёстной, она не видывала ученицы бесполезнее, чем Рэйчел Барбра Берри. Заметим, однако, что за весь приличный стаж Сью, в ученики к ней пытались попасть всего дважды — первым рискнул Джейкоб Бен Израэль (да уж, незавидная теперь судьба, жить на дне озера с Кракеном), а второй — вышеупомянутая барышня, Рэйчел.

Не проходило и дня, чтобы Сью не возопила на весь замок и не посетовала на то, что «пррроклятая пенсия» никак не настанет. Её снедала чёрная зависть — то ли дело её кузина Баба Яга! Коротает деньки в дремучем лесу, в поросшей мхом избушке, а всех, кто ненароком попадает к ней «на огонёк» — в печку, и разговор короткий. Но против судьбы не пойдёшь: Сью могла бы стать злой чародейкой, правой рукой самого Гринча или даже какой-нибудь Снежной королевой, но увы, ей было предначертано терзать юных фей и готовить из них первоклассных крёстных (тьфу, пррропасть!).

Рэйчел Барбра Берри являла собой на редкость ядрёный коктейль из амбиций, упорства и назойливости. Добавим сюда крохотный рост, громкий голос и пышное платье, подозрительно похожее на свадебный торт, и получим страшный кошмар Верховной крёстной.

Юная фея не растеряла веру в «долго и счастливо», для неё делом чести было бы устроить счастливую жизнь какой-нибудь принцессе или принцу. Только вот незадача — с тех пор, как на пост Верховной заступила Сью, Школа фей-крёстных перестала являть внешнему миру выпускниц.

— Какого чёрта они там забыли? Романтика мертва, и баста, — отрезала Сью, когда кто-то осмелился спросить её о причинах такого решения. С тех пор феи превратились в вечных студенток окончательно, пока большинству не надоело бесцельно таскаться по коридорам Школы, и они не сбежали к зубным феям насовсем. Осталась только самая упорная — заноза в… (ладно, в приличном обществе так не говорят!), в общем, головная боль госпожи Сью Сильвестр по имени Рэйчел Берри. Верховная крёстная была бы рада сослать с глаз долой назойливую феечку, но она и помыслить не могла, что её заветной мечте — избавиться от Берри — совсем скоро суждено сбыться.

~~~

Рэйчел распахнула очередной ящик архива и, не удержавшись, громко чихнула. Звук отрезонировал, и в зале родилось эхо — какая-то сонная канарейка перепугалась не на шутку, и, нервно взмахнув крылышками, покинула Архив предназначений. Юная фея-крёстная, наоборот, ещё яростнее стала перебирать пожелтевшие от времени письма девочек и мальчиков, ища то самое, с помощью которого она обязательно докажет Сью, что искусство фей-крёстных ещё очень рано зарывать в землю.

Накануне утром у них с Верховной произошло очередное столкновение, или, как говаривала сама Сью, «пррроклятая трата времени». Рэйчел не теряла надежды переубедить наставницу, что ей непременно нужно оказаться во внешнем мире и исполнить долг феи-крёстной.

— Вот увидите, я сумею! Я вам докажу, что занятия в Школе нужно возобновить! Вы ещё попомните мои слова, — разорялась Берри, топая ножкой в нежно-розовой атласной туфельке.

— Ну-ну, мелочь, давай, рассмеши меня, — протянула Сильвестр, лениво взмахивая палочкой. Над её головой раздался мягкий хлопок, и в левой руке возник шейкер с протеиновым коктейлем.

— Да как вы сме… Да я… Да вы… — Рэйчел покраснела, а слова всё не находились. — Ага, знаю!

Она подхватила пышные юбки, чтобы не запнуться на лестнице, и рванула в соседнюю башню, где размещался Архив предназначений.

Каждая уважающая себя фея-крёстная имеет Предназначение, а именно во внешнем мире обязательно её дожидается человек, чьё счастье она должна устроить. Сью совершенно запустила Архив, что там водилась лишь пыль, да изредка залетали канарейки, которые отчаялись найти место для ночлега поприличнее. Целью Рэйчел было отыскать там хотя бы одно письмо, написанное ребёнком из 21 века, в котором тот обращался бы к фее-крёстной с просьбой о помощи. Таким образом она получит официальный «пропуск» во внешний мир и утрёт нос самой наставнице.

Пёрышко упорхнувшей канарейки на миг застыло в воздухе, а затем, словно по волшебству, спланировало прямо на ящик, датированный 2003 годом. В нём оказалось всего два конверта — один с инициалами К. Х., а второй отмечен буквами Б. А. Руки Рэйчел слегка задрожали от предвкушения: неужели, вот оно, прямо здесь — её Предназначение!

Девушка шустро вытащила оба конверта из ящика и принялась за чтение:

_«Дорогая фея-крёстная!_

  
_Меня зовут Курт Хаммел, мне 10, и я живу в городе Лайма, штат Огайо._

_Я люблю устраивать чаепития и свадьбы для своих игрушек и петь, а когда я вырасту, то обязательно сыграю Глинду. Мама всегда говорила, что «моё место на Бродвее» (где бы он ни был)._   
_Фея-крёстная, мне нужна твоя помощь! Честно говоря, не знаю, сможешь ли ты что-то сделать… В общем, в моём классе учится мальчик — самый красивый во всей школе. Моя самая заветная мечта, чтобы он хотя бы заметил меня!_   
_Сможешь ли ты исполнить моё желание?_   
_Пожалуйста-препожалуйста._

_Курт_

  
_Май 2003 года»._

— Ммм, а мне он уже нравится, — промурлыкала Рэйчел, глядя на аккуратный почерк.

Следующее письмо, в отличие от первого, было написано чуть небрежнее, иногда строчки даже залезали друг на друга, а концы фраз — на поля тетрадного листа:

_«Привет!_

  
_Я Блейн Андерсон, мне 9, я живу в Вестервилле, и я правда-правда верю в фей-крёстных и Санту (хотя мой старший брат дразнит меня за это по-сто-ян-но!!!)._

_Но мой брат глупый, хотя я его люблю. И я хочу однажды поехать учиться в Нью-Йорк, прямо как он._   
_Дорогая фея-крёстная! Кажется, мне нравится мальчик. Знаю, что вроде как мальчикам должны нравиться девочки, и всё такое… Но я, наверное, другой. Мне нравится Джеремайя из оркестра, ему почти 12. Скажи, пожалуйста, разве это неправильно, когда тебе кто-то нравится? Знаешь, как в сказке, когда принцесса влюбляется в принца. Только я другой, мне не нужна принцесса, мне нужен принц._   
_Пожалуйста, помоги мне разобраться. Я верю, что ты сможешь!_

_Блейн_

  
_Сентябрь 2003 года»._

— О, мой хороший… — заворковала Берри, смахивая слезинку мизинцем. — Конечно я помогу тебе разобраться. Это будет мой звёздный час!

~~~

Рэйчел шагала сквозь залитый утренним солнцем лес и напевала под нос какой-то простенький мотив, которому с энтузиазмом вторили вездесущие канарейки и пересмешники. При виде сияющей глади озера фея не удержалась от восторженного вздоха и вгляделась в карту, собственноручно нацарапанную на носовом платочке.

— Я справлюсь! Я справлюсь, — с ещё одним вздохом молвила Рэйчел, вынула палочку и произнесла заклинание. Озёрная вода пошла рябью, вспышка, соскочившая с кончика палочки, коснувшись озера, рассыпалась сотнями искр. На середине озера возник портал, будто сотканный из дымки, и Рэйчел, подобрав юбки, прыгнула внутрь. Пространство замерцало словно фольга под ярким солнцем, и Берри буквально вылетела на… стойте, это что, лёд?!

«К такому жизнь меня не готовила!», — мысленно выругалась фея, и тут же, взмахнув руками, попыталась удержать равновесие. Тщетно — ноги, обутые в винтажные туфельки на каблуках, самым безжалостным образом скользили. Рэйчел ещё пуще замахала руками, визжа и не замечая, что вокруг неё замерли посетители катка.

— Мамуль, тётя сумасшедшая, да? — рыженькая девочка дёрнула за рукав женщину в берете, которая тут же погрозила ей пальцем.

У Рэйчел не было даже шанса засмущаться перед толпой нью-йоркцев, она молотила руками по воздуху, визжала и пыталась бежать прямо по льду. Иногда ей удавалось вцепиться в какого-нибудь зеваку, но особенно шустрые «жертвы» пугались и отскакивали прочь. Если бы не крепкая ладонь, опустившаяся на плечо паникующей феи, неизвестно сколько ещё она бы так барахталась посреди катка в Центральном парке.

— Эй-эй, леди, полегче, — пробасили откуда-то сверху.

Рэйчел встрепенулась, пискнула и подняла взгляд к источнику звука. Им оказалась исполинских размеров женщина, одетая в форменную куртку работника парка с бэйджем. Великанша поправила козырёк бейсболки и снова заговорила:

— Ты в порядке, тыковка? Пойдём, я провожу тебя в безопасное место.

С этими словами великанша обхватила фею за плечи и осторожно повела к скамейке у бортика. Рэйчел была слишком напугана, чтобы сопротивляться.

— Эээ, а вы, добрая леди… — промямлила Рэйчел, обнимая ладонями стаканчик горячего шоколада, который ей настойчиво всучила великанша.

— Шэннон Бист, можно просто Бист. Работаю в парке, слежу за порядком на катке. Иногда вот спасаю таких как ты, — с улыбкой произнесла женщина. — А ты откуда будешь?

Рэйчел округлила глаза, сделала пару вдохов, перед тем как вывалить на ошеломлённую Бист всю свою историю разом.

— Ух ты ж! Постой-ка, тыковка, то есть ты и правда…? Вот прям всерьёз умеешь колдовать? — услышав эти слова, Рэйчел слегка поморщилась, но кивнула. Затем фея вынула из поясной сумочки свою палочку, сделала ею изящный взмах и… Вместо тёмно-синей стёганой куртки, потёртых джинсов, свитера и бейсболки с эмблемой парка Бист оказалась одета в белый купальник с длинными рукавами, трико и… во что-то, чертовски сильно напоминающее балетную пачку. У Бист отвисла челюсть.

— Верю-верю, теперь точно верю! А теперь, пожалуйста, верни всё как было, — поёжившись, взмолилась она.

Берри хихикнула и послушалась.

~~~

— Постой-ка, значит тебе надо разыскать двух мальчиков, верно? И для этого тебе непременно надо попасть… на Бродвей? — спросила Бист, широко шагая рядом с Рэйчел.

Та с энтузиазмом кивнула:

— Верно! Сначала я найду Курта, для этого мне непременно нужно попасть на этот «Бродвей», где бы он ни был. Очень любезно с вашей стороны, леди Бист, что вы согласились меня сопроводить. — Рэйчел сделала книксен.

— Но ты хоть знаешь, сколько там театров, Рэйчел? У тебя есть какие-то догадки?

Фея отвлеклась от разглядывания пешеходов и обернулась к Бист с полнейшим недоумением во взгляде:

— Я уверена, что судьбе виднее, и она приведёт меня к Курту несмотря ни на что. Курт писал про какую-то Глинду, может быть нам стоит найти её и спросить?

Бист тихонько хмыкнула себе под нос, но от комментариев воздержалась. Вместо этого она повела Рэйчел прямиком к театру Гершвина.

~~~

Курт бросил взгляд на часы и невольно чертыхнулся — он снова уходит с работы самым последним. Однажды охранник едва не запер его на ночь, с тех пор Курт всегда проверяет, чтобы телефон был полностью заряжен, а во внутреннем кармане сумки лежал запасной ключ. Проще уж самому выпустить себя на волю, чем бежать будить ни о чём не подозревающего охранника.

Не за горами пора черновых репетиций спектакля, и у Курта и его помощников Юник, Мерседес и Чендлера есть ещё немало времени на подгонку костюмов. К тому же, зная Эллиота, который пребывает в такой эйфории от своей первой главной роли, у Хаммела и команды будет не один повод внести коррективы в уже почти готовые костюмы.

Курт запер мастерскую, спустился на первый этаж и махнув на прощание охране, покинул здание театра Винтер Гарден. Нью-Йорк встретил его ни на секунду не умолкающим гулом улиц, и Курт, расправив плечи и глубоко вдохнув, зашагал по Бродвею, ища глазами свободное такси. Заметив машину, из которой только что вышел пассажир, Курт метнулся к ней — ему ничуть не улыбалось проторчать на улице невесть сколько времени, всё-таки февральские вечера были довольно прохладными. Мысленно Курт уже переместился в свою небольшую квартирку, но его мечты об уютном домашнем вечере прервал телефонный звонок.

— Курт Хаммел слушает. Эл, я уже ушёл! Это может подождать до завтра? Хочу напомнить, что раз уж ты получил главную роль, не значит, что ты теперь пуп Земли. Серьёзно, Эллиот, ты мой лучший друг, но…

Курт зажал телефон между ухом и плечом, чтобы дотянуться до дверцы такси, как на его ладонь внезапно легла маленькая цепкая ручка.

— Всё, до завтра, Эл, — попрощался Курт и собрался уже сбросить чью-то руку со своей, как вдруг…

— Курт Хаммел! — раздался громкий возглас.

— Прошу прощения? — Курт поморщился и наконец перевёл взгляд на того, кто помешал ему сесть в такси.

Перед ним стояла крохотная длинноволосая брюнетка в нежно-розовом платье словно с плеча диснеевской принцессы, в одной руке она комкала носовой платок, а другой по-прежнему крепко удерживала его руку. Хаммел мысленно закатил глаза: на улицах Нью-Йорка кого только не встретишь, может эта маленькая косплеерша — сталкер и с его помощью пытается добраться до Эллиота или Тины ещё до премьеры мюзикла, чтобы заполучить автографы или совместные фото.

— Наконец-то я тебя нашла! Говорила же, судьба всё знает наперёд, — восторженно заявила «принцесса» и, сунув платок в поясную сумочку, ткнула пальчиком ему в грудь. — Я пойду с тобой.

— Стоп, что? — выдавил Курт, — Я не… Отпусти мою руку, я домой хочу.

Девушка поджала губы и покачала головой:

— Нет, Курт, ты не понимаешь… не понимаешь своего счастья! А впрочем, я еду с тобой, по дороге всё объясню.

Хаммел закатил глаза, теперь уже совершенно не сдерживаясь: да что, чёрт возьми, на уме у этой девицы? Он сбросил её руку и открыл дверцу такси, чтобы забраться на заднее сидение, втайне надеясь, что сталкер не настолько наглая, чтобы преследовать его. Но не тут-то было: девушка оказалась очень проворной и тотчас юркнула в машину следом. Курт громко фыркнул и отсел от неё подальше. «Да что за?.. Почему я? Я даже не в труппе! Сдался ей костюмер!», — мысленно выругался Курт, а вслух назвал водителю, который уже начал заметно нервничать, адрес своего дома.

— Что тебе от меня нужно? — напустился на девушку Курт, — Кто ты такая? Если ты хочешь автограф, то извини, я даже не в труппе. Хочешь встречу с Эллиотом и Тиной? Пробраться на репетицию? Бесплатный билет на премьеру?

— Тише-тише, милый, — «принцесса» погладила Курта по плечу, отчего тот отсел ещё на пару дюймов подальше. — Я Рэйчел, твоя фея-крёстная. И я здесь, чтобы исполнить твою мечту. — Фея улыбнулась и всплеснула руками.

Курт на миг потерял дар речи. Пару секунд спустя он выдавил:

— Моя кто? Это шутка такая? Прикол от Сантаны, да? Или от Эллиота? Поверить не могу, на мою голову свалилась сумасшедшая…

Рэйчел мигом надулась и, обиженно выпятив губу, заявила:

— Незачем грубить, милый. Как ты мог забыть, что сам просил меня о помощи? — С этими словами она порылась в сумочке, вынула аккуратно сложенное письмо и вручила Курту.

Тот пробежал взглядом по строчкам, и с каждой секундой его брови ползли всё выше, вот-вот готовые поравняться с линией роста волос. Дочитав письмо, Курт поднял глаза на Рэйчел и недоверчиво покачал головой:

— Всё равно не понимаю. Но теперь, кажется, я готов выслушать твоё объяснение.

Рэйчел заёрзала на месте и, расправив складки на пышной юбке, принялась за рассказ.

~~~

— Подумать только, я застрял в лифте с феей-крёстной! — простонал Курт, сползая по стенке вниз и усаживаясь на корточки. Он обожал Челси, но капризные лифты в старых домах его убивали.

Хаммел даже не успел опомниться, как добрался до дома — Рэйчел не отставала ни на секунду и без устали засыпала его вопросами. Эта безумная была твёрдо убеждена, что уже нашла для него идеальную пару, остаётся лишь отыскать его в Нью-Йорке, а дальше дело за малым. Курт слушал её вполуха, не успевая отвечать, но всё же сообщил своё мнение. В конце концов, ему не настолько наплевать на свою жизнь, чтобы позволить диснеевской принцессе разрушить то, что было нажито им за 26 лет.

— Слушай, Рэйчел, я понимаю, что для тебя это дело чести и всё такое… Но даже не смей лезть в мою личную жизнь, — устало пригрозил ей Курт. — И вообще…

Он хотел было добавить что-то, как вдруг в кармане ожил мобильный. Хаммел мысленно расцеловал звонящего за то, что тот невольно предоставил ему возможность хоть ненадолго передохнуть от болтовни Рэйчел. Выхватив телефон, он даже не удосужился взглянуть на номер на экране, свято уверенный, что это снова Эллиот.

— Эл, я почти… — начал Курт, но ему не дали продолжить.

— Хэй, Себ, ты не предупредил, что опоздаешь! Я жду уже сорок минут, где ты, чёрт возьми, пропадаешь? Ты же знаешь, как много значит для меня наша годовщина… И я так к ней готовился… Ты же обещал… — на одном дыхании выдал невидимый собеседник.

Голос на другом конце провода чуть дрожал от плохо сдерживаемой обиды, и явно не принадлежал Эллиоту Гилберту.

— Воу, полегче, мистер! Не знаю, кто такой Себ, но ты явно ошибся номером. И прежде чем вмешивать меня в свою любовную историю, советую сначала проверить, кому ты вообще звонишь! — ответил Курт гораздо резче, чем намеревался.

В трубке помолчали, а затем…

— А ты вообще кто такой? У меня тут, между прочим, жизнь рушится! — рявкнул голос. — И не смей раздавать мне советы, сам разберусь!

Телефон противно запикал, незнакомец сбросил звонок. Курт устало выдохнул и опустил руку с телефоном. «Да что ж за денёк, — подумал он, — сначала Эллиот-чёртова-дива-Гилберт, затем полоумная принцесса со всей этой фейской историей, а теперь этот псих!».

В этот миг моргнул свет, лифт шевельнулся, а из противоположного угла лифта раздалось удивлённое «ой». Курт совершенно забыл о существовании Рэйчел, пока огрызался на незнакомца по телефону. Девушка вжалась в стенку лифта и грустно обнимала себя руками за плечи. Лифт грузно двинулся вверх, и Курт выпрямился и подошёл к фее. Внезапно ему стало совестно за своё поведение — Рэйчел выглядела сейчас такой маленькой и беззащитной, что Курт мысленно обругал себя. В конце концов он всегда был джентльменом и никогда не позволял себе дурно обращаться с дамами, даже если на месте такой «дамы» отказывалась его старая подруга Сантана Лопез. Хаммел осторожно коснулся предплечья Рэйчел и мягко его сжал, пытаясь утешить её.

— Рэйчел, послушай, я не хотел тебе грубить. Я помню, как сам впервые оказался в абсолютно незнакомом городе и тоже чувствовал себя напуганным и потерянным. И я действительно слишком бурно отреагировал, прости. Меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать, это сварить горячего шоколада и составить компанию за просмотром «Проекта Подиум».

Берри подавила рвущийся наружу всхлип и подняла взгляд на Курта:

— И ты меня прости, Курт. Просто я так обрадовалась, что нашла тебя, это… Это правда очень много для меня значит. И если ты мне позволишь, я не подведу и устрою лучшее в твоей жизни «долго и счастливо»! — разом выдохнула она, — Стой, а что такое «Проект Подиум»?

Курт ухмыльнулся, кивнул самому себе и подумал, что, возможно, всё не так уж и плохо, как ему показалось.

*******

**_Рэйчел в амплуа феи-крёстной_ **

**_(Rachel as fairy godmother)_ **


	2. You owe me coffee, by the way!

Блейн Андерсон всегда знал, что его призвание — делать окружающий мир чуточку лучше. Он мог бы стать врачом, или пожарным, но Блейн выбрал работу учителя музыки. После Нью-Йоркского университета он не отправился штурмовать звукозаписывающие лейблы или Бродвейские помостки, и тем более не пошёл по стопам брата, который даже не доучился, а уехал в Лос-Анджелес искать счастья в Голливуде. Блейн умел радоваться простым вещам, и работа в средней школе вполне устраивала его. Можно назвать Андерсона-младшего неамбициозным, но разве это не здорово — знать, что каждый день ты помогаешь ребятам разбудить в себе искру таланта.

Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что Блейн Андерсон был чересчур хорош для бруклинской средней школы, в которой он с понедельника по пятницу руководил оркестром, а по субботам проводил индивидуальные уроки по игре на фортепиано, а самым пытливым ещё и помогал с сольфеджио и чуть-чуть с вокалом. И да, Блейн был безоговорочно влюблён в свою работу, даже если она далеко не всегда отвечала ему взаимностью.

Вот и сегодня ребята из оркестра пребывали особенно не в духе — как ни пытался Блейн задать тон, мелодия рассыпалась, едва инструменты начинали вступать один за другим.

— Ладно-ладно, достаточно! Молодцы, ребята. Не сегодня, так в другой раз… — пытался приободрить оркестрантов Блейн, но шестиклассники, услышав заветный звонок на перемену, уже со скоростью света паковали свои инструменты в чехлы.

Андерсон вздохнул, сел за стол и опустил лоб на сложенные руки. Кто-то тихонько коснулся его плеча:

— Не переживайте так, мистер Эй, — раздался девчоночий голос. — Вы самый клёвый учитель во всей школе, вы в курсе вообще? И у вас всегда самые крутые уроки по субботам. Выше нос, мистер Эй, они этого не стоят.

— Спасибо, Конни, — еле слышно вымолвил Блейн, улыбнувшись ученице. — До встречи в субботу!

— До субботы! — Помахала на прощание девочка и, взмахнув косичками, выскочила за дверь, оставив Блейна наедине со своими мыслями.

~~~

Остаться накануне Дня святого Валентина без пары — редкостный отстой. По крайней мере, так думал Блейн, входя в подъезд. В тот злополучный вечер Себастиан не только не пришёл на свидание, он просто-напросто бросил Блейна по смс. Андерсон всё-таки дозвонился до него днём позже и заявил, что Смайт может, так и быть, забрать свои вещи из квартиры Блейна и, уходя, оставить ключи в прихожей. Рассчитывая на то, что Себастиан уже собрал свои немногочисленные вещички и убрался, Блейн поднялся на лифте на шестой этаж и полез в кармашек сумки за ключом.

От вещей Себастиана не было и следа — на самом деле за три года отношений присутствие Себа не особо ощущалось в жилище Блейна. Да, тот частенько оставался на ночь, но так же часто убегал на работу, даже не выпив заботливо сваренный Блейном кофе. Чмокнув его в щёку на бегу, Смайт скрывался из виду. Иногда Блейну казалось, что в их паре именно он готов отдавать, а Себ выступает исключительно принимающей стороной. Не то что бы Блейн жаловался, но это явно не было тем, о чём мечтал, ещё будучи мальчишкой, который осмелился пойти на танцы с другим парнем.

Изо всех сил отгоняя тоскливые мысли об одиноком Дне святого Валентина, Блейн решил переключиться на что-то созидательное, на то, что всегда гарантированно поднимало ему настроение. Он оставил верхнюю одежду в прихожей, вымыл руки и прошёл на кухню. В навесном шкафчике у окна хранились одно из самых больших его сокровищ — кулинарная книга, которая досталась Блейну от бабушки. Листая книгу, Блейн стал размышлять, для какого блюда он был сегодня в настроении.

~~~

Чем дольше в квартире Курта «гостила» Рэйчел, тем сильнее он ощущал, как всё внутри начинает закипать. Неугомонная фея-крёстная обосновалась в отведённой ей гостевой комнате, в которой всегда оставались Берт с Кэрол, когда навещали Курта, и каждое утро, ровно в шесть, она будила Хаммела поистине соловьиными трелями. Тот каждый раз сокрушался (чаще всего мысленно) за какие грехи ему выпало такое «счастье». Однако бросить Рэйчел одну-одинёшеньку в незнакомом городе Курт не мог, поэтому решил взять её к себе на работу, к тому же его помощникам будет достаточно объяснения, что Берри — его троюродная кузина из Коламбуса. Если Чендлер вздумает задавать дурацкие вопросы, то крепко об этом пожалеет — до сих пор Курту удавалось ставить его на место и направлять энергию, которую тот тратит на болтовню, в рабочее русло.

В Старбаксе на углу 43 улицы с утра как всегда было многолюдно. В иные дни, особенно зимой или поздней осенью, люди, казалось, были готовы убивать за живительную порцию кофеина. Хотя стоит отдать должное вышколенным бариста, трудившимся за стойкой впятером — очередь сегодня двигалась довольно быстро.

Курт чувствовал себя особенно невыспавшимся, чего нельзя было сказать о Рэйчел. Она восторженно разглядывала интерьер кофейни, посетителей в очереди, лучезарно улыбалась щебечущим японским туристкам и вертела в руках пояс от тренча песочного цвета.

— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я выйду с тобой на люди, когда ты одета… в это? — Курт жестом указал на запылившееся платье Рэйчел, которое теперь больше напоминало заветренный торт, скучающий в витрине магазина.

— О, а что не так с моим нарядом? Там, откуда я прибыла, все так одеваются, — недоумённо протянула фея, повернувшись вокруг своей оси и подняв облачко пыли.

Курт фыркнул и замахал рукой:

— Фууу, прекрати трясти пылью на мой ковёр. Он винтажный, между прочим! — Хаммел сложил руки и задумался. — Я знаю, во что тебя переодеть. Идём со мной!

Рэйчел вытаращила глаза, но послушалась и зашагала следом за Куртом в гардеробную.

— Должна же быть какая-то польза от одежды, которую у меня складирует Сантана, — сказал Курт и вытащил с верхней полки несколько вакуумных чехлов, а затем достал из выдвижного ящика две обувных коробки. — Фигуры у вас похожи, хотя Сантана повыше, размер, скорее всего, одинаковый. Но если что-то будет сидеть не очень, я смогу это исправить.

Курт стал вынимать из чехлов женскую одежду: тренч, пальто, несколько мини-юбок, пару джемперов и блузку, а в коробках оказались ботильоны и ботфорты отличного качества. В качестве завершающих штрихов Курт предложил Рэйчел на выбор пару клатчей, шарфики и даже стильный берет, который с трудом урвал на интернет-аукционе. Глядя на удивлённую, но радостную Рэйчел, он добавил:

— Видишь, полезно дружить с помешанным на моде костюмером…

Рэйчел кивнула и, издав счастливый вопль, бросилась к Курту, неожиданно крепко сжимая его в объятиях. Хаммел застыл на секунду, а затем неловко приобнял её в ответ.

— Ну-ну, хватит, надо спешить, иначе я опоздаю на работу. — Курт высвободился из хватки Рэйчел и пошёл в прихожую. — Переодевайся и выезжаем.

Спустя полчаса Рэйчел с Куртом, изнемогающим без ежедневной порции любимого напитка, стояла в очереди, с восторгом обозревая то других кофеинозависимых нью-йоркцев, то витрину с фирменными десертами. Время от времени она с непривычки вздрагивала от шума капучинаторов и кофемолок, но любопытство было сильнее, и она, словно ребёнок, вертела головой по сторонам, из-за чего Курту пришлось сделать ей замечание.

— Обезжиренный латте-макиато и мокко с белым шоколадом, — протараторил свой заказ Курт, назвал чересчур улыбчивому бариста их с Рэйчел имена и отошёл от стойки заказа, таща следом зазевавшуюся фею.

Время в ожидании заказа тянулось бессовестно долго, и когда бариста с синей чёлкой выкрикнула имена Курта и Рэйчел, Хаммел закатил глаза и устремился за кофе. Он так увлёкся добавлением корицы в кофе, что, отворачиваясь от стойки, не заметил другого посетителя, который только собрался поставить свой кофе на столик, но… Курт резко развернулся и выбил стаканчик с горячим напитком из руки незнакомца, тёмная жидкость разлилась по полу и оставила отвратительные разводы на ботинках Курта. Хаммел не сразу осознал масштаб катастрофы и просто стоял, переводя взгляд со своей обуви на парня, чей кофе теперь украшал его любимую замшевую пару от Маноло Бланик.

Первым очнулся незнакомец. Отряхнув ладонь от кофе, он поспешно стал копаться в сумке, бормоча извинения. Но для Курта это и вовсе стало последней каплей — взвинченный ещё с утра, он только сильнее вышел из себя:

— Да ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил? — выплюнул Курт, сводя брови и тыкая пальцем на свою обувь. — Это чёртов Маноло Бланик, ты, варвар!

— Господи, я понятия не имел, что ты так резко повернёшься, я прошу прощения, честное слово, я не хотел… — затараторил парень, на его лице читался испуг вкупе с раскаянием.

— О, прекрасно, значит это я виноват, что слишком резко повернулся, вот как? Чертовски любезно с твоей стороны! Ты… ты просто… — Курт на мгновение запнулся, переведя взгляд с пострадавшей обуви на виновника кофейной катастрофы.

Отвратительно. До чего же отвратительно нечестно! Нечестно, что этот варвар, который его же и выставил виноватым, настолько симпатичный. Преступно хорош, в духе старого Голливуда, и чувство стиля при нём, чёрт побери… А эта бабочка слишком ему идёт, аж бесит!

—… аж бесит! — о чём Курт и сообщил парню прямо в лицо. — Стоп-стоп, я это вслух сказал?

Парень в бабочке медленно кивнул, хлопая ресницами. Рэйчел потихоньку подошла к Курту и взяла его под руку:

— Курт, милый, пойдём отсюда, а? Ты и так уже достаточно запугал этого юношу. Пожалуйста, пойдём, на нас все смотрят.

Хаммел покачал головой и позволил Берри утянуть себя к выходу. Курт так и пятился к выходу, глядя на парня, у ног которого теперь красовалась кофейная лужа. Такого позора как сегодня с утра пораньше в битком набитом людьми Старбаксе Курт Хаммел не испытывал за всю свою недолгую жизнь.

~~~

**Часом ранее…**

Блейн возился с замком, прижав дверь бедром, и пытался её запереть, когда услышал оклик из-за спины:

— Эй, привет, сосед!

Андерсон вздрогнул, от неожиданного приветствия чуть не выронив ключи на бетонный пол, и обернулся через плечо. На лестничной площадке стоял высокий мужчина, его слегка оттенённые подводкой глаза излучали вежливую заинтересованность, а в руках он сжимал мотоциклетный шлем.

— П-привет! — нашёлся с ответом Блейн, убирая в карман ключи. — Не видел тебя раньше. Недавно переехал?

— Ага, — кивнул парень с улыбкой, — На самом деле, я ещё не всё перевёз. Кто бы мог подумать, что за пять лет в Нью-Йорке я обрасту таким количеством вещей, — рассмеялся он и протянул свободную руку:

— Кстати, я Эллиот. Живу в 7Б.

— Приятно познакомиться. Я Блейн, — Андерсон смущённо кивнул в ответ.

— О, класс! Наконец-то завёл первое знакомство на новом месте. Все мои друзья тащатся от жизни на Манхэттене, а я не из таких, терпеть не могу всю эту фешенебельность и подобную фигню, — выдал Эллиот. — Слушай, а ты в субботу свободен? Не хочу навязываться, но… В общем, я устраиваю новоселье, и… Хочешь прийти? Будет круто, гарантирую, ничего особенного, но точно круто. Суббота в 8, приходи!

И не дождавшись ответа Эллиот махнул Блейну и побежал вниз по лестнице.

— Я подумаю… — запоздало вымолвил Блейн, качая головой.

~~~

  
В голове до сих пор эхом отдавалась чудовищная какофония, которую субботняя ученица Шугар Мотта гордо называла «пением», а спустя некоторое время к ней присоединился упрямый бит, доносившийся откуда-то сверху. Андерсон застонал и накрыл многострадальную голову подушкой, чтобы хоть как-то отогнать разгорающуюся головную боль.

Бит невыносимо елозил по мозгам, и Блейн, завыв от отчаяния, швырнул подушку в угол комнаты, сполз с дивана и побрёл в прихожую. Он устало глянул на часы в холле — начало десятого, в принципе, раз завтра выходной, соседи имеют полное право веселиться, к тому же время ещё детское. И тут Блейн вспомнил о вчерашнем приглашении Эллиота на вечеринку в честь его новоселья. «Ну конечно, как назло, когда мне так хреново, у кого-то обязательно в этот момент вечеринка», — мысленно проворчал он, натягивая кеды на босу ногу. Искать парные носки не было совершенно никакого настроя, всё равно Блейн просто поднимется на 7 этаж, позвонит в квартиру нового соседа и вежливо попросит его убавить громкость. С него на сегодня довольно музыкальных изысков, особенно после Шугар.

Андерсон нажал на звонок в квартиру 7Б и стал ждать, невольно начав постукивать носком кеда по полу в ожидании. Ждать долго не пришлось: из глубины квартиры послышался приглушённый смех, болтовня, затем дверь распахнулась, а на пороге…

Да не может этого быть! На пороге квартиры Эллиота стоял вчерашний устрашающий парень из Старбакса. Надо заметить, несмотря на свою грубость, он охрененно красив. Сегодня он был обут в белые Мартенсы, и взгляд Блейна невольно скользнул вверх по его ногам, затянутым в нереально узкие чёрные джинсы, выше, по тёмно-фиолетовой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, ещё выше, по светлой шее, с повязанным на ней платком цвета грозового неба, и встретился, наконец, с взглядом «кофейного парня». Глаза парня выражали точно такое же недоумение, которое прямо сейчас испытывал и сам Андерсон. «Кофейный парень» слегка приоткрыл рот и в унисон с Блейном выдохнул:

— Ты…

Блейн с парнем из Старбакса молча пялились друг на друга до тех пор, пока из-за плеча «кофейного» не раздался слишком уж знакомый голос:

— Блейни! Ты чего ты там стоишь? Курт, ну не стой столбом, дай же ему пройти. Ребятааа, это же Блейн Андерсон! Хэй, Эл, ты уже знаком с Блейном?

Слегка подвыпившая, а потому необычайно громкая Тина Коэн-Ченг по-свойски отпихнула «кофейного парня» с порога и стала душить Блейна в объятиях. Через минуту к нему явилось неожиданное спасение в лице хозяина вечеринки Эллиота:

— Да, дорогая, мы с Блейном уже успели познакомиться. Привет, рад, что ты всё-таки передумал и зашёл. Чувствуй себя как дома! — Эллиот похлопал Блейна по плечу и отошёл к импровизированному бару.

«Вот попал так попал», — подумалось Блейну, и он позволил шумной Тине утащить себя к столикам, заставленным разной выпивкой. В глубине гостиной размещалась самодельная сцена, на которой лихо отплясывали две темнокожих девушки, весьма хорошо исполнявшие какую-то песню Бейонсе.

Так Андерсон невольно перезнакомился со всей Тининой труппой, и даже узнал, что у «кофейного парня» есть вполне человеческое имя — Курт Хаммел, и он работает в Винтер Гарден костюмером. На восторженные вопли Тины о том, какой Курт «талантливый, невероятный, умопомрачительный, и, заметь, одинокий» Блейн только успевал закатывать глаза, а сам нет-нет и поглядывал в направлении Хаммела. Тот сидел в противоположном углу комнаты рядом с миниатюрной брюнеткой, в профиль напоминающей Барбру Стрейзанд, и что-то тихо ей рассказывал. Девушка кивала в ответ, и внезапно взглянула Блейну прямо в глаза. Его словно обожгло — во взгляде девушки сквозила такая решимость, словно она нашла то, что так долго искала, и теперь её ничто не остановит.  
Блейн поёжился и, осторожно сняв руку Тины со своего плеча, встал с дивана и направился к балкону. В старых бруклинских домах на балконах обязательно имелась пожарная лестница, на неё, словно канарейка на жёрдочку, умостился Блейн и прикрыл глаза. Ему надо было проветриться, слишком шумно, слишком много всего разом, слишком-слишком…

— Не против, если я присоединюсь?

Блейн не спеша открыл глаза и перевёл взгляд… Ну, конечно, Курт. Судьбе, видимо, было весело их сталкивать. Андерсон молча кивнул и подвинулся, освобождая место для «кофейного парня».

— Устал от компании? — тихо спросил Курт, глядя на раскинувшиеся внизу улицы Бруклина.

Блейн снова кивнул, прокашлялся и выдавил:

— Знаешь, мне очень жаль…

— Ты о чём? — Недоумённо вскинул бровь Курт. С минуту он молчал, словно вспоминая, а затем застонал. Блейн готов был поклясться, что у Курта даже слегка порозовели щёки. От февральской прохлады, или от смущения?...

— О божечки, это я должен извиниться! Это было… — Курт закрыл лицо рукой и фыркнул. — Грубо, по-идиотски, абсолютно по-детски, я не знаю… — Он неожиданно отнял руку от лица, схватил Блейна за рукав рубашки и выпалил:

— Прости за безобразное поведение!

Сердце Блейна ухнуло в пятки, а ладони вмиг стали влажными. Так, и кто тут ещё ведёт себя по-детски? Он мягко улыбнулся в ответ — по крайней мере, Курт звучал очень искренне. Блейн склонил голову к плечу и произнёс:

— Проехали. Но… Ты должен мне кофе, между прочим!

Курт удивлённо моргнул, а затем звонко рассмеялся:

— Да не вопрос.

*******

**Эллиот Гилберт и Тина Коэн-Ченг исполняют главные роли в мюзикле "Битлджус"**

**(Elliott Gilbert as Beetlejuice & Tina Cohen-Chang as Lydia Deetz)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для смотревших диснеевский мультфильм "Душа" здесь найдётся маленькая "пасхалка" ;)


	3. The substitute teacher

— Ну-ка, ещё раз, стройнее! — скомандовал Блейн, взмахнув рукой. Он всё-таки втайне надеялся, что хотя бы в этот раз оркестр сможет сыграть слаженно. Блейн не терял веры в своих ребят, хоть им явно не доставало усердия.

Тромбон, на котором увлечённо солировала Конни, поперхнулся мелодией, и по классу нестройной волной прокатилось хихиканье. Конни опустила инструмент и насупилась от мгновенной обиды; Блейн чуть поморщился, как будто это его самого засмеяли шестиклашки. Он только открыл рот, чтобы смягчить неловкую паузу, как повисшую тишину разорвал звонок. Дети загомонили, и Блейн, и Конни с её тромбонным соло оказались забыты. Как бы Блейну ни хотелось, видимо пришла пора признать, что затея с оркестром действительно безнадёжна…

На его рабочем столе ожил мобильный. Блейн не глядя взял трубку.

— Андерсон слу…

— Блейни! Ну когда ты заведёшь привычку смотреть, кто тебе звонит, — проворковала в трубку Тина Коэн-Ченг.

Блейн с усмешкой закатил глаза и ответил:

— Тина! Чем обязан такой честью? В будний день мне звонит без пяти минут бродвейская звезда.

— Мой звонок изменит твою жизнь, Би, поверь мне! Ты ведь свободен сегодня в 7? Только не смей выдумывать отговорки, я тебя насквозь вижу, — хихикнула Тина.

Блейн замялся: если Тина звонит с приглашением на очередную вечеринку труппы, то он явно не готов принять такое предложение.

— Ну… Как тебе сказать… Вообще-то…

— Отлично! Я нашла тебе занятие на вечер. У нас в театре форс-мажор: Брэд, наш пианист, попал в больницу, и как минимум на месяц выпадает из графика репетиций. Нам срочно нужна надёжная замена, а надёжнее тебя, Блейни, я не знаю человека. К тому же ты всё схватываешь на лету! Приезжай сегодня к 7 на репетицию, отказы не принимаются. Целую, до вечера!

Тина громко чмокнула телефонную трубку, и Блейн вздрогнул от неожиданности, но всё же не смог сдержать улыбку. Только на первый взгляд Тина Коэн-Ченг была тихоней — на деле эта девушка всегда добивалась желаемого. Да и кто такой Блейн Андерсон, чтобы отказываться от участия в репетициях бродвейского мюзикла?

~~~

Однажды приведя Рэйчел в театр, Курт подписал себе смертный приговор. Ведь у феи-крёстной не было представления о личном пространстве — Берри ходила за Куртом хвостом практически повсюду, безапелляционно аргументируя своё поведение тем, что «а как же иначе я устрою твоё «долго и счастливо», Курт? Я обязана не прозевать его». Хаммел даже стал жалеть, что не приучил себя давать волю гневу в тренажёрном зале, что есть силы колотя грушу. Хотя, надо признать, даже такая отчаянная ситуация, как появление в его жизни неугомонной феи, не изменила мнения Курта о том, что бокс — крайне неэстетичный вид спорта.

Хаммел попытался отвлечься и, прикалывая оборки к будущему платью Лидии Дитц, вспомнил субботний вечер у Эллиота. Вот уж кого не ожидал там встретить Курт, так это красавчика из Старбакса, чей кофе он разлил на свою любимую пару обуви. И Курт до сих пор не мог простить Мерседес, что та бесцеремонно вмешалась в их беседу на пожарной лестнице, решив, что Курт срочно обязан спеть с ней дуэтом. Провались они пропадом, эти дуэты!.. Курт пытался вспомнить, во что был одет незнакомец, подметив, что даже в футболке-поло, простых джинсах и кедах на босу ногу парень умудрялся выглядеть отменно. Мысленно возвращаясь к столкновению в кофейне, он покачал головой: да уж, явно тот галстук-бабочка становится личным криптонитом Курта Хаммела…

Рука дрогнула, и портновская булавка ужалила большой палец задумавшегося Курта. Боль мгновенно отрезвила его, Курт зашипел, отдёрнул руку и на автомате слизнул с подушечки пальца каплю крови.

«Не хлопнуться бы теперь в обморок, как Спящая красавица. То-то Рэйчел будет рада — появится легальный повод найти мне принца», — хмыкнул про себя Курт, косясь на фею, которая о чём-то щебетала с Чендлером.

— Ребят, хочу кое с кем вас познакомить! — Голос Тины раздался в мастерской как гром среди ясного неба. — Прошу любить и жаловать, Блейн Андерсон — наш новый пианист, наш спаситель.

Рэйчел совершенно несолидно пискнула, в два прыжка оказалась рядом с Тиной и с нечитаемым выражением лица уставилась на её спутника. Так, а вот это уже не смешно…

Рядом с Тиной Коэн-Ченг скромно стоял тот самый парень из Старбакса и с вечеринки Эллиота. Курт моргнул, чтобы прогнать наваждение, но Блейн Андерсон оказался довольно реальным и исчезать из поля зрения не собирался.

— Так вот ты какой, Блейн Андерсон, — протянула Рэйчел, и Курт строго зыркнул на неё. — Я имела в виду, Тина тааааак много о тебе рассказывала, я рада наконец-то познакомиться с тобой! Я Рэйчел Берри…

— Моя кузина из Коламбуса, — перебил её Курт и подал руку. — А я Курт Хаммел, отвечаю за костюмы. Моя команда: Мерседес, Юник и Чендлер, — по очереди представил коллег Хаммел.

— Очень рад. — Ладонь Блейна оказалась тёплой и чуть мозолистой, а пожатие уверенным и крепким.

Тина не дала Блейну опомниться и потащила его дальше знакомиться с остальными членами труппы и работниками театра. Рэйчел повернулась к Курту, многозначительно выгнула бровь и громко прошептала:

— Нууу, Курт, теперь ты просто обязан мне верить. Он сам пришёл ко мне в руки, как же я могу оставаться в стороне?

Курт фыркнул и отмахнулся:

— Рэйчел, откуда тебе знать, что он тот самый Блейн Андерсон из Вестервилля? К тому же, посмотри на него. Такие парни долго не задерживаются в одиночестве.

Последнюю фразу Курт произнёс слишком громко, так что Чендлер с энтузиазмом поддакнул, за что тут же схлопотал тычок в рёбра от Юник.

— Не будь занудой, Курт, я профессионал. Если я собралась устроить тебе «долго и счастливо», то я этого добьюсь, — решительно заявила Берри. — Любой ценой.

Пожалуй Курту не стоило недооценивать силу упрямства своей феи-крёстной…

~~~

«Я справлюсь, я профессионал! Я докажу Сью, что для фей-крёстных ещё не всё потеряно!», — словно мантру повторяла про себя Рэйчел, бросая косые взгляды то на Блейна, то на Курта.— «Вот же он, мой звёздный час! Пора действовать».

Рэйчел Берри всегда была сторонницей радикальных методов: если идти вперёд, то напролом, если ставить на кон, то сразу всё… И случай с Куртом и Блейном не стал исключением — Рэйчел готова пойти на всё, чтобы свести упрямого костюмера и застенчивого пианиста.

Несмотря на склонность к опрометчивым поступкам, Рэйчел была достаточно умна, чтобы действовать исподтишка, чтобы не спугнуть парней. Попытавшись было потихоньку подтолкнуть их друг к другу, она быстро поняла, что так успеха ей не достичь, и необходимо пустить в ход радикальные методы.

На станции «50-я улица» было непривычно малолюдно, и это точно могло сыграть на руку Рэйчел. Она отказалась ехать с Куртом домой, сославшись на то, что Мерседес пообещала ей показать какой-то интересный магазинчик в Мидтауне, но сама незаметно проводила своего подопечного до метро. Притаившись за колонной, Берри приготовилась ждать. Первым на платформе появился Андерсон, а спустя несколько минут и Курт — Рэйчел незаметно вскинула вверх кулак в победном жесте. Несмотря на то, что феи не могли с помощью своей магии влиять напрямую на своих подопечных, в их арсенале было немало трюков, которые могли косвенно подтолкнуть их друг к другу. Иногда в самом буквальном смысле слова.  
Из глубины тоннеля раздался утробный гул приближающегося поезда, и фея-крёстная вынула из кармана тренча свою палочку.

В следующее мгновение случилось разом три вещи: поезд маршрута С, громыхая что есть мочи, мчался к станции, а Курт Хаммел, едва не споткнувшись на ровном месте, отскочил от края платформы прямо в объятия своего новоиспечённого коллеги Блейна Андерсона, а тот рефлекторно обхватил Курта за талию и не дал тому рухнуть на рельсы.

Рэйчел, как истинная ценительница эффектных поворотов событий, даже умилилась этой сцене, несмотря на то, что, по сути, она только что едва не угробила Курта. Спрятав палочку, она вышла из станции так же незаметно, как и появилась.

~~~

Не заметив на следующий день особых перемен в отношениях между парнями, Рэйчел призадумалась. Что ж, выходка с поездом была пробным шаром, ни в коем случае нельзя сдавать позиции! На этот раз Рэйчел решила попробовать что-нибудь банальное, но действенное: в конце рабочего дня она стащила мобильник Курта и подкинула его в сумку Андерсона. Логика железная: Курт, как истинное дитя 21 века, с ума сойдет без своего гаджета, а Блейн, как истинный джентльмен, не упустит возможность вернуть Курту его телефон. И, вуаля, перед нами идеальный предлог для того, чтобы встретиться. Рэйчел довольно ухмыльнулась, предвкушая скорую победу. Но не стоит недооценивать людей, ой как не стоит…

~~~

Курт Хаммел никогда не позволял себе опаздывать. Ни во времена учёбы в школе, ни в годы студенчества и стажировок, ни, тем более, сейчас, когда он дорожил каждой минутой рабочего времени. Но, чёрт возьми, всё когда-то бывает впервые. Курт нередко засиживался на работе допоздна, отправляя команду по домам, а Рэйчел частенько сама находила дорогу в его квартиру, либо предпочитала прогуляться с Мерседес до метро. Накануне вечером Курт снова закончил поздно и ушёл домой, даже не взглянув на часы — на улице уже стемнело, и сил у Хаммела хватило только на то, чтобы поймать такси, а по прибытии домой поскорее принять душ, заползти под уютное одеяло и вырубиться, едва коснувшись головой подушки.

Утро показалось Курту неожиданно добрым — он даже не помнил, как сработал будильник, не вскочил с постели от невыносимых трелей Рэйчел… Утро началось подозрительно гладко… Вслепую пошарив на тумбочке в поисках мобильника, Курт удивился, когда ладонь не наткнулась на привычный прямоугольный корпус. Он открыл один глаз, затем второй — в комнате слишком светло для раннего февральского утра. Стоп, а кто сказал, что утро «раннее»? Курта словно ледяной водой окатило:

— Твою же… Рэйч, который час?

Голос спросонья был хриплым, словно по горлу изнутри прошлись наждачкой. Рэйчел не отзывалась, и вообще в квартире было подозрительно тихо. Курт сполз с постели и поплёлся на кухню. Часы на холодильнике мигали зелёными цифрами 11.30.

Хаммел вытаращил глаза, протёр их и снова уставился на часы. Цифры остались прежними — половина двенадцатого.

К полудню взмыленный Курт влетел в мастерскую, готовый рвать и метать. Чендлер испуганно спрятался за спину Юник, которая удивлённо прикрыла рот ладошкой. Мерседес обернулась на звук шагов и отступила от манекена, на котором подгоняла жакет:

— Курт, ты не заболел? Ты никогда раньше…

— … не опаздывал, — закончил за неё Курт. — Да, знаю. Нет, не заболел. И где эта чёртова Рэйчел Берри?

Мерседес поёжилась и тихонько кивнула в сторону репетиционной площадки. Она искренне надеялась, что Курту всё же хватит самообладания не закатить истерику перед всей труппой.

Не прошло и минуты, как Хаммел пулей вылетел из мастерской, как на её пороге появился Блейн.

— Я… Эмм, а Курт здесь? — неуверенно спросил он. — Это странно, но каким-то образом его мобильник оказался у меня. Не знаю, как это случилось. Но, в общем, я зашёл его вернуть.

С этими словами Блейн положил айфон Курта на его рабочий стол и поспешно ретировался. Костюмеры дружно закатили глаза и захихикали.

~~~

Превратить одного из них в лягушку? Не то, слишком мерзко. Наложить на одного из них заклятие, которое способен разрушить лишь поцелуй? Не то, слишком трудоёмко. Сделать так, чтобы один другого на руках носил? Бинго! 

Рэйчел захлопала в ладоши от радости. Ну конечно же, как она раньше не догадалась! Больше физического контакта, больше внимания друг к другу… То, что нужно. 

❄❄❄

Блейн задержался на сцене последним, он не спеша собирал ноты в папку, напевая под нос [«Say my name»](https://youtu.be/a3XMHvmoHqM). Выходя из зала Блейн запер дверь по привычке на два оборота, ключ скрипнул, и вдруг откуда-то со стороны гримёрок и костюмерных раздался стон… 

Андерсон был не из пугливых, но невольно вздрогнул от неожиданности: он был почти уверен, что кроме него и охраны в театре никого не осталось. Стон повторился, теперь он звучал куда жалобнее… Блейн решил проверить, в чём дело, и пошёл на звук, который привёл его в кабинет Курта. Вернее это был не столько кабинет, сколько маленький альков, отделённый от основной мастерской плотной ширмой. Там Курт чаще всего уединялся, чтобы работать над эскизами: если он удалялся за ширму, его команда знала, что шефа лучше не тревожить, когда тот творит. Во время работы Курт не включал музыку, не пел, не болтал с коллегами — он привык работать в тишине, сосредоточившись на листе бумаги или манекене, стоящем перед ним. Так что тревожные звуки, исходящие из-за ширмы, оказались чем-то новым и крайне необычным для поведения Курта на рабочем месте.

Блейн тихо вошёл в мастерскую и, чтобы не напугать Курта, негромко позвал:

— Хэй, Курт! Ты ещё здесь? Я случайно…

— Заходи, не бойся. Я бы вышел к тебе, но…

Блейн удивлённо заглянул за ширму: прямо на полу сидел Курт и, скривившись то ли от боли, то ли от отвращения, перебирал обувь, раскиданную перед ним. На его левой ноге красовался полурасстёгнутый ботинок, а другая была в одном лишь носке, и её почему-то Курт придерживал за стопу, то и дело морщась… от боли?

— Боже, Курт! У тебя всё в порядке? — взволнованно спросил Блейн.

Хаммел покачал головой и закусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь одной рукой стянуть ботинок с левой ноги. Он никак не подавался, чем явно доставлял Курту ощутимый дискомфорт.

— Помочь? — спросил Блейн, аккуратно убирая с пути обувь и садясь прямо на пол.

Курт снова поморщился словно от боли и через силу кивнул. У него не было уже сил злиться, он безумно устал, а уйти домой мешало…

— Она уменьшила ВСЮ мою чёртову обувь, — сквозь зубы процедил Курт. — Размера на два, а то и на два с половиной.

Блейн одарил его непонимающим взглядом, и Курт выдохнул:

— Рэйчел Берри.

— Это что, какая-то шутка? — Блейн не имел ни малейшего понятия, каким образом можно в два счёта уменьшить обувь.

Курт закатил глаза и шумно выдохнул.

— Объясню позже. А теперь, пожалуйста, помоги мне избавиться от этого ботинка, у меня нога скоро отвалится.

Андерсон коснулся лодыжки Курта, закатал брючину повыше и, обхватив одной рукой Куртову ногу возле пятки, другой осторожно потянул ботинок на себя. Курт зашипел от боли и невольно вцепился в предплечье Блейна. Спустя несколько мгновений многострадальная конечность Курта оказалась на свободе, и тот громко выдохнул с облегчением.

— Я её убью, точно тебе говорю, — пробормотал Курт, вытягивая ноги.

Андерсон уставился на него с выражением полного смятения.

— Ох, это долгая история… Может однажды я…

Курту не позволил договорить громкий хлопок, с которым посреди комнаты материализовалась Рэйчел. Хаммел стиснул зубы и процедил:

— Ты! Ты во всём виновата!

Рэйчел отреагировала неожиданно — она громко всхлипнула, и тут Курт с Блейном заметили, что её подводка растеклась и оставила на щеках влажные тёмные разводы.

— К-Курт… Ты же…, — с придыханием начала фея, — знаешь, как для меня это важно!

— И поэтому ты собралась меня со свету сжить? Серьёзно, Рэйчел, что дальше? Уверен, тот случай в метро в начале недели, тоже твоих рук дело. Если бы не Блейн, я бы не сидел сейчас здесь… Ты вообще соображаешь, что творишь? — под конец Курт почти кричал.

Фея-крёстная обняла себя обеими руками, а по лицу заструились слёзы. Блейн испуганно переводил взгляд с Рэйчел на Курта, и обратно. Да что за чертовщина тут творится?

— Убирайся, Рэйчел! Глаза бы мои тебя не видели! Стоило тебе появиться, как моя жизнь пошла под откос…

Берри вскинула голову и метнула на Курта полный обиды взгляд:

— Ты неблагодарный человечишко, вот ты кто! И настолько слепой, что не видишь счастья у себя под носом.

С этими словами Рэйчел громко фыркнула, щёлкнула пальцами и исчезла так же неожиданно, как и появилась.

Блейн повернулся к Курту и, нахмурившись, произнёс:

— Не хочешь мне кое-что объяснить?

Хаммел развёл руками, на миг прикрыл глаза, а затем, опёршись ладонями о колени, встал с пола и подошёл к окну мастерской. На Нью-Йорк уже опустились сумерки, и улицу освещали лишь фонари и неоновые вывески Бродвейских театров. Что-то было не так… Курт не сразу сообразил, что было лишним в этом вечернем пейзаже, как вдруг его невысказанную догадку озвучил подошедший сзади Блейн:

— Только глянь, какая метель!

И правда — в свете уличных фонарей танцевали снежинки, с каждой секундой сливаясь в крупные хлопья снега, ветер подхватывал их и безжалостно швырял в лица немногочисленных прохожих, которые изо всех сил пытались укрыться воротниками пальто, спрятаться в капюшонах, ускоряли шаг, торопясь спуститься в метро. За считанные минуты за окном намело сугробы, которых нью-йоркцы не видывали уже очень давно, ветер крепчал и яростно трепал ветки деревьев, хлопал афишами, заставлял несчастных прохожих переходить на бег.

Курт выдохнул и повернулся к Блейну:

— Что ж, будет верхом глупости сунуться на улицу в такую погоду. Так что у нас есть уйма времени, чтобы переждать снегопад. И, видимо, я задолжал тебе не только кофе, но и объяснения.


	4. It's a trap!

— И, видимо, я задолжал тебе не только кофе, но и объяснения.

Блейн сложил руки на груди и медленно кивнул. Кто бы мог подумать, что обычный рабочий вечер выльется в то, что он и его привлекательный, но порой уж очень загадочный коллега окажутся заперты в театре, когда за окнами бушует метель? Андерсон огляделся вокруг, словно ища, куда можно присесть, но Курт его опередил и притащил два стула из смежной с мастерской комнаты. Он приглашающим жестом указал на стул, но Блейн покачал головой и заметил с улыбкой:

— Не знаю, как тебе, но мне кажется, что вся твоя модная и несомненно дорогущая обувь не заслуживает такого к себе отношения.

Курт понимающе хмыкнул и согласно кивнул:

— Да уж, завтра я себе не прощу, что в истерике устроил тут такой бардак.

Вдвоём они в считанные минуты собрали обувь Курта и разложили по коробкам. Хаммел смущённо объяснил, что ещё со студенчества за ним водится невозможная тяга к обуви, и каждый раз в Чёрную пятницу он едва сдерживается от того, чтобы не пополнить свою и так немалую коллекцию ещё несколькими парами.

— Это явно сильнее меня, — со смехом признался Курт. — Ведь вся обувь даже не помещается в мою гардеробную, поэтому часть я храню здесь. И это, на самом деле, выручает — кое-что мне удаётся задействовать в спектаклях. Так что у этой обуви жизнь куда более насыщенная, чем у её владельца.

Блейн вопросительно выгнул бровь:

— Да неужели?

Курт притворно застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Чёрт, ладно. Это уже ни в какие ворота… — Он вмиг посерьёзнел. — Садись, а я сделаю кофе. Мы тут явно надолго…

Курт скрылся за шторой, и вскоре из соседнего помещения раздалось ворчание кофемашины, скрип шкафчиков и перестук чашек, сопровождаемый тихим бормотанием Хаммела. Блейн выглянул наружу и едва не столкнулся нос к носу с Куртом, в руках у которого были две больших чашки с горячим кофе.

— Если захватишь с кухни пакет зефирок, будет здорово, — выдохнул Курт и протиснулся мимо него обратно в мастерскую.

Блейн очутился на импровизированной кухне, которая одновременно служила комнатой отдыха Курту и команде: несколько белых навесных шкафчиков, спрятанный в стенной нише холодильник, угловой гарнитур со встроенной плитой и раковиной, примыкающий к окну небольшой круглый стол и примостившийся рядом с ним диванчик, накрытый мягким даже на вид пледом — вся мебель выглядела незатейливо, но от неё так и веяло какой-то едва уловимой самобытностью. Блейн с нежностью провел рукой по столику — казалось, что дерево напиталось теплом… Он прикрыл глаза и представил на секунду, как полный энтузиазма Курт штурмует блошиные рынки в поисках то круглого столика, то симпатичных тарелок, а вот диванные подушки Хаммел наверняка сшил сам, думал Блейн, подходя к дивану. Но он быстро опомнился и, открыв глаза, схватил со стола пакет зефира, глубокую миску и покинул кухоньку.

— Я уж думал, ты там заснул, — заметил Курт. По тону Хаммела было понятно, что он уже не рассержен, может лишь немного устал — Курт мягко усмехнулся и придвинул к Блейну стул:

— Ну-ка, не стой столбом, садись, а то кофе остынет.

Блейн закатил глаза, но подчинился.

— Итак…

— Вот именно, «итак»… — Курт вмиг смутился и покрутил в руках свою чашку. — Только, пожалуйста, не осуждай. Это первый раз, когда я рассказываю о чём-то таком едва знакомому человеку.

Курт уставился на свои руки, сжимающие нагретый фарфор и ощутил тёплое успокаивающее прикосновение к своему колену. Подняв голову, он встретился взглядом с Блейном: карие глаза смотрели прямо, неотступно, прямо в душу, и Курт понял — сейчас или никогда.

— Знаешь, когда я рос в Лайме, Огайо …

При этих словах Блейн улыбнулся и покачал головой, словно вспомнил что-то, но Курт чуть крепче сжал чашку и продолжил:

—… то постоянно чувствовал себя другим, как будто я не принадлежу этому месту, этому городу. До старшей школы у меня и друзей-то не было, но меня всегда спасало умение создавать в своей голове невидимый мир, в котором меня принимают, в котором безопасно. И я… Я долго верил в сказки, особенно завидовал принцессам, у которых были феи-крёстные. Как говорила моя мама, если очень сильно верить и стараться, то можно добиться даже невозможного. Сейчас и вспоминать смешно, но тогда, в 10 лет, я всерьёз написал фее-крёстной письмо, спрятал его под подушку и лёг спать. На утро, конечно же, его там не было, наверное мама потихоньку забрала… Прошло 16 лет, я и думать о нём забыл, пока неделю назад возле театра на меня не набросилась совершенно невозможная женщина. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько в Нью-Йорке психов?

Блейн со смехом пожал плечами:

— И ты мне это говоришь? Я с 18ти живу в Бруклине, всякого навидался.

Курт улыбнулся в ответ и сделал глоток кофе, а затем продолжил:

— Самая невозможная из всех — Рэйчел Берри. Я мог её проигнорировать, оттолкнуть, накричать… Но, знаешь, почему-то я её выслушал. Понятия не имею, что на меня нашло. Просто когда она, эта маленькая сталкерша в платье, похожем на свадебный торт, достала моё старое письмо, я не мог не поверить. Понимаешь?

Курт поёрзал на стуле и отставил чашку на полку. Блейн слушал внимательно, чуть склонив голову к правому плечу, и постукивал кончиками пальцев по ободку своей чашки.

— Но когда она достала второе письмо, с твоим именем на нём… — Блейн прищурился, но не стал перебивать. — А потом ты стал появляться буквально повсюду, я не знал, что и думать. Но почему-то решил дать Рэйчел шанс. Она незаметно стала частью моей жизни, как будто так и было всегда. Эта фея невероятно раздражает, особенно своими песнями в 6 утра и привычкой везде совать свой любопытный нос, но… Я поверил ей тогда, верю и теперь. Хотя и злюсь по-прежнему. Это она практически толкнула меня под поезд, стащила мой мобильник и уменьшила абсолютно всю мою обувь… И всё ради идеи фикс — свести нас вместе из-за этих дурацких писем.

Курт зажмурился на секунду и, открыв глаза, смущённо добавил:

— Ладно, теперь можешь осуждать.

Блейн подвинул свой стул поближе и взял его за руку.

— Мне кажется, это очаровательно. И ты очаровательный. — Курт покраснел и выдохнул, отворачиваясь и пряча взгляд, но Блейн, протянув руку, ласково взял его за подбородок и повернул лицом к себе. — Эй, тебе нечего стыдиться. Все те, кто не обращал на тебя внимания в Лайме, просто чертовски много потеряли. Но один парень из Огайо сейчас просто самый настоящий счастливчик, потому что наконец-то пьёт кофе с самым удивительным мужчиной на свете.

Курт невольно хмыкнул, но улыбнулся, а Блейн продолжил, не спуская с него глаз:

— И самым смелым. Мне ведь так и не хватило мужества признать, что я верил в Санту и фей-крёстных почти до 13 лет, слал им письма каждый год. Из-за этого меня постоянно высмеивал старший брат, таскал эти письма, но мне было наплевать. Мне пришлось самому во всём разбираться… Разбираться в себе. И в какой-то момент я был готов сдаться и перестать верить в сказки. Но судьба видимо, решила по-другому.

Блейн нежно провёл большим пальцем по подбородку Курта, а другой рукой крепче сжал его ладонь.

— Верить в сказки не стыдно, Курт. Спасибо, что рассказал мне обо всём.

В этот миг Курт сжал ладонь Блейна в ответ и протянул вперёд свободную руку, словно желая коснуться его щеки, ощутить под пальцами мягкость и тепло кожи, скользнуть чуть ниже и левее к губам — нежным и манящим на вид. Они оба задержали дыхание как перед прыжком в воду, и…

… посреди мастерской снова материализовалась Рэйчел Берри. Глаза совершенно на мокром месте, губы искусаны, а волосы утратили лоск, местами даже спутались и уныло свисали по обеим сторонам лица феи. Курт и Блейн синхронно выдохнули и отпрянули друг от друга, тёплое касание рук осталось лишь смутным воспоминанием.

Рэйчел ахнула и с воплем: «Что я натворила!» бросилась обнимать Курта. Хаммел опешил от такого напора и едва не свалился со стула. Берри всхлипывала у него на плече, практически усевшись на колени, рубашка Курта под её щекой моментально промокла насквозь.

— Курт, Курт… Прошу тебя, не злись! Я так виновата… Прости меня, пожалуйста… — Конец фразы утонул в рыданиях.

Курт осторожно приобнял её и погладил по голове словно ребёнка, убирая волосы со лба. Фея дрожала от рыданий и ещё крепче цеплялась за него.

— Я всё испортила… Сью была права, это бесполезная затея… Какая же я глупая, — бормотала она Курту в плечо.

Блейн встал со своего места и подошёл к окну. Снаружи раму обрамлял толстый слой снега, а ветер, который ещё совсем недавно неистово швырял ледяную крупу в стекло, с каждой минутой становился тише, пока совершенно не сошёл на нет. Одновременно с тем, как стихал плач Рэйчел, исчезал и ветер, и скоро от неистовой стихии не осталось и следа. О недавней снежной буре напоминали лишь невероятных размеров сугробы по обе стороны Бродвея. Андерсон обернулся и заметил, что Рэйчел успокоилась окончательно и теперь что-то шепчет Курту на ухо, а тот гладит её по спине, кивает и улыбается уголком рта. Берри резко отодвинулась от него, издала радостный писк и, обхватив его за шею, сжала в объятиях. Блейн не смог сдержать довольной улыбки: Курт с Рэйчел, кажется, уладили свои разногласия.

Хаммел мягко отодвинулся от Рэйчел, и та разжала объятия, выпуская его. Он подошёл к Блейну и протянул свой мобильный:

— Я подумал, что нам хватит ходить вокруг да около, и пора сходить на нормальное свидание. Иначе кое-кто, — Курт скосил глаза на Рэйчел, которая мигом состроила невинную мордашку, — сойдёт с ума и заставит нас силой. Но у меня нет твоего номера…

Блейн взял телефон, невзначай коснувшись кончиками пальцев ладони Курта. По коже тут же стайкой рассыпались мурашки. Андерсон шустро вбил свой номер телефона. Карие глаза встретились с голубыми, и Блейн позволил себе невесомо погладить руку Курта, прежде чем вернуть ему мобильный.

*******

**Во время чтения разговора Курта и Блейна советую послушать[эту](https://youtu.be/2sU9Yaaajl4) песню :)**

*******

**Кухня у Курта на работе**

**Kurt's workspace kitchen**


	5. Epilogue. It's a kind of magic

**Февраль 2020**

Счастье способно принимать разные формы. Как и любовь. Но кое-что остаётся неизменным как в сказках, так и в жизни — каждый из нас заслуживает шанс на своё «долго и счастливо». Просто иногда необходима щепотка магии, чтобы подтолкнуть двоих друг к другу, чтобы их судьбы пересеклись… И даже тот, кто уже почти разуверился в сказках, повстречает своего принца. А безнадёжный романтик в очередной раз убедится, что «долго и счастливо» не просто красивая присказка.

✨✨✨

— А ты изменился, — воскликнула Тина, появляясь в окошке Скайпа.

Блейн махнул рукой и усмехнулся:

— Курт отобрал мой гель для укладки, привыкаю к новому образу, — он запустил руку в отрастающие кудри. — Непривычно, но что-то в этом есть…

Тина закатила глаза и расхохоталась, а затем придвинулась ближе к экрану ноутбука и вкрадчиво произнесла:

— Я не об этом, дурачок. Ты выглядишь абсолютно, бессовестно, невероятно, безгранично — мне продолжать? — счастливым. — Она многозначительно изогнула бровь. — Совместная жизнь дала плоды?

Блейн покраснел и фыркнул в ответ на Тинин комментарий:

— Прекрати! Ничего подобного, скажешь тоже. — Тина снова хихикнула, но Блейн посерьёзнел. — А вообще кое в чём ты права. Я безумно счастлив. Курт — моё всё.

Андерсон не преувеличивал — несмотря на то, что теперь они проводят много времени бок о бок не только на работе, но и дома, Блейн уже не представляет своей жизни без Курта. Он обожает каждую секунду, проведённую под одной крышей с этим невероятным мужчиной. И неважно, что они постепенно становятся вынужденными домоседами, и посиделки с друзьями теперь перекочевали в Скайп и Фэйстайм, Блейн наслаждается возможностью просыпаться и засыпать рядом с Куртом, готовить ему завтрак, петь с ним дуэтом, быть его источником вдохновения для разработки новой одежды… Да и просто сидеть по вечерам в тёмной гостиной, обнявшись на диване, за просмотром старых мюзиклов или глупых телешоу, подпевать в унисон или передразнивать актёров, касаться Курта, целовать, чувствовать его дыхание на своей коже…

— Земля вызывает Блейна, — нарочито громко воскликнула Тина, и Блейн вздрогнул. — Что, замечтался о своём принце?

Блейн снова почувствовал, что на щеках проступает предательский румянец, и прижал ладони к лицу. Сделав пару вдохов и выдохов, он взглянул на экран:

— Да. Не могу ничего поделать. — Он с улыбкой развёл руками.

— Тогда иди к нему, чего ж ты ждёшь. Спорим, он тебя заждался, наверняка опять напёк своих убийственно вкусных печенек. — Тина серьёзно посмотрела на Блейна. — Ты везунчик, Андерсон. И я рада за тебя. Берегите друг друга!

Передав привет Курту и послав Блейну воздушный поцелуй, Тина отключилась. Блейн закрыл ноутбук и прикрыл глаза. Кто бы мог подумать, что всего год назад он был в полнейшем раздрае — брошен парнем накануне Дня всех влюблённых, в школьном оркестре ничего не клеится… Но одна маленькая чудачка вдруг изменила всё, порой очень прямолинейно и упрямо толкая его навстречу мужчине, который делает каждый его день самым лучшим.

Тем временем на кухне Курт доставал из духовки последнюю партию печенья. Оставалось лишь остудить его и нанести глазурь. Раз уж в этом году не складывается с посещением ресторана, то Курт вполне способен собственноручно организовать своему мужчине лучший на свете романтический ужин. Даже если они в последний момент передумают и завалятся на диван в пижамах с огромной миской печенья и горячим какао и будут весь вечер напролёт обниматься, передразнивая героев какого-то глупого телешоу. Хаммел снял перчатки, повесил их на крючок и подошёл к окну — на подоконник спланировала одинокая снежинка, а за ней ещё одна, и ещё одна… И вскоре весь карниз покрыл тонкий слой снега, искрящегося в лучах февральского солнца. Курт покачал головой, невольно вспоминая февраль прошлого года, и тихонько прошептал, оглядываясь в сторону гостиной, где Блейн болтал по Скайпу с Тиной:

— Спасибо, Рэйчел.

✨✨✨

В конце концов, Рэйчел Берри подтвердила опасения своей наставницы — эта фея оказалась самой упрямой из всех, кого Сью доводилось встретить за свою долгую волшебную жизнь. Верховная крёстная и виду не подала, но в глубине души та очень гордилась своей маленькой подопечной. Не каждый день удаётся устроить «долго и счастливо» для людишек, которые разучились верить в чудеса.

✨✨✨

— Среди нас есть те, кто с уверенностью скажет: «Я всю свою жизнь продолжала верить в сказки». Ну, а теперь, мои дорогие, я верю в них больше, чем когда либо. Дело в том, что сказки далеко не всегда происходят по сценарию — иногда вам нужно всего лишь направить своего подопечного, а остальные чудеса он совершит сам.

Рэйчел Барбра Берри расправила пышную юбку и лучезарно улыбнулась дюжине маленьких фей, сидевших перед ней на лужайке у замка.

— РЭЙЧЕЛ! Хватит разглагольствовать! Чудеса сами собой не произойдут! Живо за работу!

Голос Сью Сильвестр, многократно усиленный мегафоном, прокатился по двору. Феечки, которых этот рёв застал врасплох, запищали, загомонили и повскакивали со своих мест. Рэйчел успокаивающе заворковала и, взмахнув палочкой, провозгласила:

— Ну, а теперь, феи-крёстные, за дело!

  
✨The end✨

**Фантазия на тему платья Рэйчел в амплуа феи крёстной**

**(Rachel's fairy dress)**

**&**

**Верховная Фея Сью Сильвестр и её прототип - Мойра**

**(Sue Sylvester and Moira from "Godmothered")**

****


End file.
